Lost Girl
by KikiJuanita
Summary: What if Rachel's dad's weren't as accepting of their daughter's dreams. How would they stop her from dreaming of becoming a star. And what if Puck, never even got a chance to have any say in what Quinn did in terms of having her baby. Find out more in this slightly off canon, yet twisted story. (Slight AU) Warning for heavy themes - details inside.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_  
_I know I probably shouldn't be punishing myself like this and starting yet another fic on __here!_  
_But this one just came to me, again in a dream somewhat, and I had to write it out. _  
_It's of course not finished and I probably won't be getting another chapter up for a while. _  
_I just wanted to however get it out here!_

_So this is kind of a AU reality of Glee - there are still some things mentioned from canon, __but it does involve a very different Rachel, or least a very different versions of her __dad's and them not being the loving supportive ones that we have seen on the show._ _And there will be some heavy themes in the story - so if you do have a problem with issues such as mental health or mentions of it, please take this as a warning now._

_This will be a Puck/Rachel fic for the most part, so all those of you who love Puckleberry __in my other stories, will hopefully certainly love this one as well._  
_  
Therefore without further ado, I give you "Lost Girl" - and I should also mention as per __usual that I do not own these characters I just choose to play with them for my pleasure __and also yours; all rights belong to RM and co. (Believe me if I owned the rights to Glee, __the show would have been a whole lot different, and maybe also better written!)_

_And you know as usual what to do at the end - review, fave/follow and even send me a PM. I __always promise to answer them!_

_Love always, KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Rachel Berry ever since she remembered always had a dream.

That dream was to be on stage; singing, dancing and acting, hopefully taking Broadway by storm.

It however was not a dream, that was shared by her two dads, Hiram and Leroy Berry. The two men, who had Rachel via surrogacy with a woman that Rachel, never knew the identity of, didn't have the same passion for the stage as Rachel did. Instead wishing that their daughter was more interested in becoming a doctor or a lawyer, and not something that they saw as a frivolous often unemployed occupation of actress and singer.

The desire for Rachel wanting to be on stage, got more and more apparent over the summer before she headed into the seventh grade and junior high.

All through the summer, she would watch musicals, practice her singing and also to a degree dancing, trying to learn from those movies that she loved so much, since her dad's would not agree to pay for any sort of lesson for her in that way.

Hiram and Leroy then made a decision that Rachel, needed to be receiving some help, in order to make her see that a life on the stage, was not in fact a wise one, and therefore managed with some help from a doctor friend of Hiram's have her admitted to a psycharitic hospital in Westerville for a few weeks over the summer, and hopefully make her dreams become less of what she wanted and more of what they wanted for their daughter.

Rachel cried and cried, on the trip to Westerville and the hospital, trying to convince her dad's that she was indeed not crazy, and that there was nothing wrong with what her dreams were, and that she didn't have the desire to be a doctor or a lawyer as they wished for her.  
She was however met with nothing but blank expressions from her dad's as they told her that, they knew what was best for her.

Upon getting to the hospital, and her dad's leaving her there in their care for the two weeks that she had been committed. Rachel started to undergo psych evaluations with a few of the doctors there.  
The doctors though there had a hard time understanding for what reasons, Rachel had been committed under, seeing nothing but a girl with a dream and the desire to go after it.

After the two week hold was up, Leroy and Hiram returned to the hospital, only to be told by staff that they saw nothing wrong with Rachel, and that she was in fact not at all crazy as her dad's had claimed.

This infuriated both men, who in the presence of Rachel, told the chief of staff, that they were clearly not doing their job properly if they were unable to see that there was indeed something wrong with her.  
They then demanded that Rachel be committed to the hospital under a full time watch, and after much argument from Rachel that she was not crazy and reassurance from the doctors that this was also not the case. The two men finally managed to have their demands met when they promised a sizable donation to the hospital, which would then see Rachel being able to stay here until she no longer had any desire to be a star.

The chief of staff, wanting to disagree, didn't in the end. Seeing that this girl who was meant to be loved by her parents, was in fact clearly not at all. So he agreed to let her stay in the hospital.

This pleased Leroy and Hiram, and they arranged for some more of Rachel's clothes, although it all would have to be checked over by staff there before she was allowed to have any of it, since there were some patients at the hospital, who did want to harm themselves, and would find any way to do this.  
Rachel however, when her clothes arrived chose not to wear anything, except the underwear that had been bought, decided upon the hospital issue plain scrub like outfit and canvas shoes without laces, because if made her realize that her life and all of her dreams were in fact over and no matter what she did, since she was therefore a minor, her chances of getting out of the hospital before the age of eighteen who all gone.  
And submitting to what would most likely be a life locked up in a psychiatric hospital.

#LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG#

Noah Puckerman wasn't a bad guy, he just had a knack for getting himself into trouble. And his latest effort had definitely done that.

When he had decided to steal the ATM from the local convience store, he didn't expect a couple of off duty police officers to be there, and be witness to the whole thing.

And that is how he had ended up in the local courts of Lima, Ohio; answering charges for property damage and also stealing of the an automated teller machine.  
It turned out though when it came to sentencing that the juvenile detention center, just outside of Lima was full and therefore not a place for him.

Puck thought that this meant it was his lucky day or year, or whatever and when hearing this in the sentencing began to thank whoever he could in his mind for everything and anything he possibly could do to repay them for getting off in his sentence.

However the judge wasn't going to let him off that easy, and sentenced him to spend some time in a psychiatric hospital in Westerville, since they had seen that from his list of troubles and such, that the majority of it had started just after a girl who he had briefly hooked up with in high school, by the name of Quinn Fabray, had had a baby and then given said child up for adoption, without giving him any say in the matter.

Although Puck's mother, was glad to see that her child was not going to be sent to a detention center, she was upset that he was in a way still going to be locked up in a sense for a period of time; and on the day that he went to the psychiatric hospital, he promised her that he would use the time inside to revaluate his life and come out of it a better man.

And this was a promise that Lydia Puckerman vowed to hold him to.

#LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG#

The day Puck got to the psychiatric hospital, saw him lose the Mohawk that he had had for the past two years since he became a freshman, as well as all signs of street clothes, and instead be issued with the standard cotton like scrubs and canvas shoes that all those within the hospital wore.

After spending some time in his sparse like room, the bell for dinner time sounded, meaning that all those there had to make their way to the dining hall.

Puck lined up along with the others and then in an orderly manner, one by one they all went through the line, getting what the hospital called dinner, but to him it looked similar to that of what he would often get at lunch time at McKinley High. With the dinner being served on this particular night, looking at awful lot like what was often dubbed "mystery meat".

Rachel, also moved through the line, just a little further up from Puck, also getting the meat like dish, having no choice but to give up on her vegan ways long ago, when it became obvious to her that there was not going to be much of a vegetable choice for her every night, just to eat that.  
She moved away from the servery and headed over to the table, choosing like always to sit by herself and away from all the others that were currently admitted in the hospital.

Puck as he moved away, surveyed the tables and groups of people as he walked trying to find somewhere to sit. He gaze landed upon Rachel, who with her head down and hair framing her face, meant that he was unable to actually see her. Feeling sorry for the girl on her own, Puck walked over to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Puck.

Rachel startled that someone was actually choosing to talk to her, looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise and yet somewhat fright.

"Rachel?" asked Puck his face whitening in a shock, when he finally recognized the girl sitting before him.

"Noah" replied Rachel.

The two of them just looking at one another, unsure of what to say to the person that they had seen so long ago.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So thoughts?! Do people want to see this continued?!_  
_And what do we think of these versions of the characters?!_  
_I will try and get another chapter out soon of this, although I can't hold any firm __promises! I do know where I want it to head though, so that's a plus I guess_

_For all those who read "So No One" another chapter of that will be up shortly, just doing a __last minute revision of it, and a little research for it, since there are some visuals for __me in to have in place so I can see the end product better._  
_Should be up in the next few days._

_So until then, love to you all always_  
_KJ. xoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and also fave/follows on this new story! Didn't expect the awesome response for the first chapter!_

_So here is the next chapter, a little earlier than promised; but since it was written, thought might as well get it out on here!  
We find out why Puck was so shocked to see Rachel, and the two of them then have a talk as to what has been happening in their lives since the last time they saw one another._

_Hope you like it - and you know what do to at the end!  
Love KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Puck looked at Rachel, in complete and utter shock, his face still white from the fact that he actually thought for a moment that he was seeing a ghost.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" asked Puck, recovering from the initial shock and posing the first question to the brunette sitting before him.

"I could ask you the same thing?" replied Rachel.

Puck gave a laugh and sat down at the table with her. "Well I asked mine first, and I really do think I am the one deserving the answer considering that you seem to be very much alive".

Rachel looked at him slightly confused. "Why would I not be very much alive?"

Puck looked at the girl, who for many years growing up had been his neighbour and despite the two of them running in very different social circles, he had always had a soft spot for her and was saddened when he had been told what had happened to her, the summer before the seventh grade started.

"That you're no longer living, as in you're dead" replied Puck.

Rachel looked at him, her eyes widening in shock.

"What, who said that. Who said I was dead?" she asked, in horror.

"Your dad's, they came back before the start of the seventh grade and said that you had been staying with an aunt out of town and had been in a car accident, and that you had died as a result of that" said Puck.

"What?" asked Rachel, on the verge of tears.

"They were sad, but to come to think of it, I didn't see either of them crying and I guess you being here is why" said Puck.

"They thought I was crazy. They had me committed here during that summer, hoping that they would stop my dreams of being a star and when the doctors told them there was nothing wrong with me, they; my fathers, told them they didn't want me anymore basically, and gave them a lot of money to keep me here locked up in a loony bin" said Rachel.

"You've been here this whole entire time?" asked Puck.

Rachel nodded sadly. "Yes and the whole world has apparently thought of me as being dead".

"So you've been in here the whole entire time, almost four years?" asked Puck.

"Yes" replied Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I should have realised something was really wrong when your fathers sold up the house and had a yard sale getting rid of all your stuff" said Puck.

"They moved?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, but I'm not sure to as where. My ma might know though" replied Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Guess they didn't want any reminders of the daughter who was such a disappointment to them".

"Well it's them who are the disappointment, I always thought your dads' were nice guys. Guess I was wrong about that" said Puck.

"You were" replied Rachel, with a nod.

Puck looked at Rachel, giving her a little smile. "I'm really glad you're okay Rach".

"Thanks" she replied.

"And for what it's worth, when your dads' had the yard sale, when they weren't looking I took a few of your Broadway posters" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "You took Broadway posters?"

"Hey, I can like that sort of stuff. I'll have you know I'm in the Glee club at McKinley, thank you very much" replied Puck.

"You're in the Glee club, wow" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, quite a few of us, who you wouldn't expect are. Finn, Quinn, Santana, Britts".

"No I wouldn't have expected that at all" said Rachel, remembering the popular group from her younger school days, and how they never seemed the type to like anything that she liked.  
"So why are you here, what did Noah Puckerman do to end up in with the crazies?" asked Rachel, cracking a small smile.

"Actually I was meant to go to juvie, but it was full. So they decided to send me here, and hope that it would straighten me out, as the judge put it" said Puck.

"Juvie? What did you do?" asked Rachel.

"Tried to steal an ATM from a convenience store. But turned out there were undercover cops in there getting some stuff and they busted me" replied Puck.

"Noah, why would you do that, steal?" asked Rachel.

"Because princess, my life for the most part actually pretty much sucks" he replied.

Rachel looked at him. "Your life sucks. I'm the one who has been here for the last couple of years, with the rest of the world thinking I am dead".

"Yeah true. I however haven't had the most stellar moments either" said Puck.

"Did you do more than just steal an ATM?" asked Rachel.

Puck nodded. "I knocked up Quinn Fabray, when she was dating Finn Hudson. She told him initially that it was his kid, but he eventually found out it wasn't, especially considering Quinn and him never had sex and he believed that she got pregnant via him ejaculating into a hot tub".

"Oh" replied Rachel.

"So anyway, Quinn had the baby but decided that she didn't want to keep it, even though I said I would support her and all that. She gave it up for adoption without me having any say in the matter" said Puck.

"I'm sorry Noah, that's terrible" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, it is what it is. And now here I am locked up in the hopes of this teaching me a lesson and all that shit" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "How long are you here for?" she asked.

"Two months" replied Puck.

"Well at least you will get to leave after that. I'm stuck here. Because as it turns out the whole world thinks I am dead" replied Rachel.

"Hey no. You can get out of here Rachel, they can't keep you here" replied Puck.

"I have nowhere to go Noah, my dad's clearly don't want me anymore" said Rachel.

"I promise you Rachel, I will find a way to get you out of here" said Puck.

Rachel just looked at him and nodded and the two of them continued to talk and catch up with all that had been happening in the other's lives, although Rachel's was very much mediocre compared to that of Puck's.

* * *

_End Note: So what exactly does Puck have in mind!? How is he going to get Rachel out of the pschyiatric hospital._  
_All this and more will be revealed in the next chapter!_

_Until then, be sure to check out some of my other stories on here!_

_Love KJ xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am so blown away by the reviews and also the follow/faves on this story so far, and it's only 2 chapters in!_  
_So here now is the third installment - I will be answering some questions as to what some people asked in reviews in this one, and hopefully that will thus put those questions to rest._  
_I do have it planned out, what I want to do with this story. _  
_So please be patient with me - as I have this one and also the other main story that I am working on "So No One" (also a good Puckleberry one, if you have not checked that out! Shameless self promotion I know!)_

_And since there wasn't enough Puckleberry feels in the episodes last night (even though I am not a mad shipper, I do like that couple more than most on the show), I thought I would post this in order to make up for it. _

_Anyway let me know what you think, reviews not only make me smile, but they also inspire me as well!_

_Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3 –

Two weeks passed since Noah has commenced his 'sentence' as he was still calling it at the psycharitic hospital.

Although if he thought about it, it really hadn't been all that bad since he had been able to talk to Rachel every day, and he had seen the brunette girl, smiling more and more as each day passed.

It was Sunday morning and Noah was waiting in the meeting area, where the parents or friends of those who were in the hospital were able to come and visit, away from the going ons inside the actual hospital.  
Lydia Puckerman had come to visit Puck, and after being patted down and made sure that she was carrying nothing that would be able to passed on to him that could be later used as a weapon by any of the patients in the hospital, walked over to her son, seeing him sitting at one of the small tables in the room, and she kissed him on top of the head.

"Hello Noah" she said with a small smile as she sat in the chair opposite him.

"Hi Ma" he replied, with a smile of his own, leaning over the small table and placing a kiss on to her cheek.

"I must say I like you being here already, it's an improvement" said Lydia, with a small laugh.

"Oh well gee thanks Ma" replied Puck, with a laugh of his own.

"Not for that reason, I miss you at home, I do. But I certainly don't miss seeing that thing you had on your head" said Lydia.

"Hey, people feared the Mohawk" said Puck.

"It looked like a dead rat on your head. This is a much better look for you. That or an actual full head of hair" said Lydia.

"Yeah, I guess" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"So, tell me. Is all going good in here. You're keeping out of trouble?" asked Lydia.

"Yes Ma, no trouble here I promise" he replied.

Lydia nodded. "Good, good"

"And you're keeping up your school work?"

"Yes Ma, the school tutor comes in three times a week, and makes sure that we aren't falling behind in anything" replied Puck.

Lydia nodded. "Maybe your grades will improve whilst in here, that would be nice to see"

Puck just nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was wondering Ma, the Berry's who use to live next door to us. Whatever happened to them?" asked Puck.

"The Berry's? Whatever would make you bring them up?" asked Lydia.

"Umm just curious, they left rather suddenly after Rachel's accident" he replied.

"Honestly sweetheart, I could not tell you where they went. They didn't divulge that information to me. I think what happened to Rachel really affected them both" said Lydia.

"Yeah, sure it did" replied Puck, with disdain.

Lydia looked at her son. "Noah, please. I ask that you don't take that tone of voice. Those lovely men lost their only daughter"

Puck laughed. "Lost her, yeah more like left her".

"Noah Puckerman, I ask that you not speak that way of a poor dead girl" said Lydia.

"Ma, just wait here for me for a minute 'kay. I got to go get something" said Puck.

Lydia looked at her son as he stood. "Okay" she replied, not knowing at all what he possibly was doing, asking questions about the Berry's and then needing to leave.

"Thanks" replied Puck, as he said something to the guard at the door of the meeting room and he then let Puck out.

Lydia sighed as she looked around the room, wondering what it possibly was that her son needed to go and get.

A few minutes later, he came back into the room, this time with Rachel and the two of them approached the table where Lydia was.

"It will be okay" Lydia overheard Puck saying to the brunette girl, who just nodded, not really showing her face behind her long hair.

Puck sat back down and gestured to Rachel to take a seat next to him, which she did, still not meeting Lydia's gaze.

"Noah?" asked Lydia, not understanding at all what was going on.

"Ma, this is Rachel" said Puck, gesturing to her sitting beside him.

Lydia looked at him, her eyes wide with shock and then to Rachel sitting next to him.

"Rachel?" she asked.

Puck nodded and Rachel whispered a very meek and quiet "Hi Mrs Puckerman", still not meeting her eyes.

"But, this is not possible. You can't be Rachel. Hiram and Leroy said that you had passed away" said Lydia.

Rachel just shook her head, still not looking up at Lydia.

"Ma, Mr and Mr Berry, they thought Rachel was crazy and had her come here for a short time back before they left and said what they said" said Puck.

"No, they wouldn't do that. Rachel they loved you" said Lydia.

Rachel finally looked up at her and shook her head. "No, they didn't. Because I didn't fit what they wanted me to be, because I didn't share their dreams for what I wanted to do with my life".

Lydia looked at the young girl before her sadly. "You've been here then, this whole entire time?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, and Noah told me that my dad's told everyone that I had died".

"Yes, they did. But I can't for the life of me understand why or even how they could do that" replied Lydia.

"Because they're assholes" said Puck.

"Noah Puckerman, language please" said Lydia, looking at her son.

"Oh come on Ma, admit you're thinking it as well" said Puck.

"Actually, I can't tell you what I am thinking, because it's a lot worse" replied Lydia, and Puck gave a chuckle knowing how vile his mother's mouth could sometimes be when she was angry.

Lydia looked over to Rachel.

"Sweetheart, have you been in here the whole entire time, since then?" she asked.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod, and looking up at Lydia.

"Oh my poor girl. I can't imagine how your fathers could have done this" said Lydia.

"They didn't like my dreams, it wasn't there dream for me. So they had me come here, thinking I am insane" replied Rachel.

"Ma, can we do something, can we get Rachel out of here?" asked Puck, looking at his mother.

Lydia looked to her son. "Honestly, I don't know. I would have to have a discussion with the chief of staff here and see what the circumstances are"

"Ma, you have to do something. We just can't leave Rachel here. It's not fair" said Puck.

"I know, I know" replied Lydia with a nod.

"Please don't feel as if you have to do anything for me Mrs Puckerman. I gave up on people caring for me a long time ago" replied Rachel.

"Sweetheart, don't think like that. If people had known you were here and what your father's had done, I am sure a lot would have cared" replied Lydia.

Rachel just looked at her and nodded.

"Please just try Ma, for Rachel" said Puck.

Lydia looked at her son. "I will, but I cannot hold any promises. Understand"

Puck nodded and Lydia then thought to herself, how she could possibly manage to get Rachel out of the hell that she was currently in.

_End Note:_

_So just exactly how is Lydia going to go about getting Rachel out of the hospital and will Rachel be able to cope in the outside world again after all this time, if she does manage to do so.  
This and more answers coming soon._

_And I have to ask - is anyone good with artwork!? And would possibly be able to create a cover photo for this story that I can use for it? I will give whoever can do this, full credit for it in my story! I am completely hopeless with drawing and also doing manips from photos on computer - so if anyone can help it would be very much appreciated!_

_But until next chapter of this - or any of my stories. Thank you all so much for reading._

_Lots of love,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows on this story; and I apologise in the delay for the update. But with so many stories on the go at the moment, and my brain constantly trying to have me plot more, it's like I will just explode with creativity some days! (That and I am trying to come up with a story for NaNoWriMo this year - I am determined if not anything to get something in, and just trying to figure a new and interesting story is proving a challenge!)_

_So this chapter is more or less, all Lydia and her quest to get Rachel out of the hospital. I think it was an essential part of this story, to see from her view what she is going to do to make this happen, and well this is it below._  
_We also see and hear from one of Rachel's fathers, but is the outcome favorable?!_

_I should hopefully have the next chapter up for this soon - it's not written yet, but it's definitely playing around in my mind; along with all the other ideas for the many other stories I have going!_

_Lastly before go, a big thank you to AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess for her making of the cover art for a lot of my stories! _

_Until next time, _  
_love to you all_  
_KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4-

Lydia had spent the past week after having found out that Rachel was still alive, on the phone to a number of different people, trying to find out whether what her father's had done could be classed as abuse, neglect or abandonment.

She was told though without any solid proof that they had indeed not put Rachel in the mental hospital for that of her own good, there was nothing that she would be able to do to prove otherwise.

During her search, Lydia also found various contacts for a H. Berry and also L. Berry.  
Many of the attempts of contact had been met with that it wasn't the person she was after living here, when she had asked for a Hiram or a Leroy at that number.

She was on what was now the tenth attempt for a contact for both a L &amp; H Berry, and wondering to herself if there was a point to all of this.

Waiting for the phone call to be picked up, she sighed as she did some little doodling on the piece of paper that was in front of her; which is when she heard the click of the phone signalling someone had picked up.

"Good evening Berry residents" said a male voice on the other end.

"Oh good evening, I was wondering if I was able to speak with a Hiram or Leroy Berry please?" asked Lydia.

"This is Hiram" replied the voice. "How may I help you?"

"Hiram, hello. It's Lydia Puckerman, we use to live next door to one another in Lima" she replied.

"Lydia, well hello. This is a pleasant surprise" replied Hiram.

"Yes" replied Lydia, with a chuckle and certain he wouldn't be thinking the conversation anything but pleasant in a few minutes.

"What can I do for you?" asked Hiram.

"Well actually it's more like what you can do for me or rather tell me" said Lydia.

"Okay" replied Hiram.

"Rachel, your daughter" said Lydia.

"Yes, poor girl, rest her soul" said Hiram.

Lydia laughed. "Oh my you're still trying to pull the your daughter died rubbish, when you and I both know it's hardly the case"

"Lydia, I don't understand how you could say such a thing, I buried my daughter. Leroy and I both had to say goodbye to our little girl, way too soon" replied Hiram.

Lydia scoffed in disbelief. "Then tell me why is Rachel locked up in a mental hospital in Ohio?"

"No, that's not possible" said Hiram.

"Oh cut the crap Hiram, I would know Rachel if I saw her. My son would know Rachel if he saw her, and he did since he is also spending some time in the hospital" replied Lydia.

"Well your son, was always out of control so it doesn't surprise me he'd end up there" replied Hiram.

"You listen to me Hiram Berry, I know you abandoned that poor girl there, and I am going to make sure I do everything I can to make sure you and Leroy are brought to justice for this" said Lydia.

Hiram gave a laugh this time. "Oh Lydia, if you only knew why we did what we did and had Rachel locked up"

"So you're admitting to this then? Locking up Rachel? Telling people she died?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, all of it. But Rachel is and probably still is a very troubled young girl" said Hiram.

"Troubled? Because she didn't want to do what you were wanting her to do for the rest of her life?" asked Lydia. "Heaven forbid the girl might actually have her own dreams"

"I'm sure you'd be fine with your son and also daughter throwing their life away on some pointless dream as well" said Hiram.

"I would be happy they are happy Hiram, clearly a concept you were not able to grasp" replied Lydia.

"Hmm and what do you expect me to do about this whole Rachel thing, seeing now you clearly know about it" said Hiram.

"I am going to get her out of there" said Lydia.

"You can't, she isn't able to be released until she is eighteen, or at least into the hands of a guardian" said Hiram, with a laugh.

"Oh I will get her out Hiram, you just watch me. And I will make sure that you and Leroy are held accountable for this" said Lydia.

"This isn't over Lydia, you will see I am right when you spring Rachel from the hospital. She's a crazy girl, and doesn't do well in reality" said Hiram.

"And clearly you have some very misjudged views on your daughter" said Lydia.

"Well I wish you nothing but luck with her, and do not contact me again" replied Hiram, and the call was disconnected.

Lydia stared at the phone for a moment and then too made sure the call was ended.

She had all she needed now, the call she had just had with Hiram had been recorded; and hopefully that was enough to get Rachel out of the mental hospital and also bring about any charges to the two Berry men.

#LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG#

Two days after that fateful conversation with Hiram Berry; Lydia was sitting in the office of the chief of staff of the mental hospital. She had played the conversation that she had recorded when talking with Hiram to him, and to say that he was shocked beyond belief probably would have been an understatement.

"So what can we do here?" asked Lydia.

"Well your call there with Mr Berry, does seem to clearly state that he did abandon his daughter here and even though we were some what aware of this and know that Rachel clearly isn't as troubled as he claims her to be. To tell everyone that she has passed away, just because he and his husband didn't want her anymore, is indeed very sad" said Doctor Gellar, who was the current chief of staff at the hospital.

"Were you here when this happened?" asked Lydia.

Doctor Gellar shook his head. "No, I've been here for the last eighteen months, this would have been my predecessor who handled this case"

"Okay, so our options here are?" asked Lydia.

"Clearly as I have said Rachel isn't crazy, I have never thought that of her and it often surprised me that no one came to visit here. But it's sadly a common thing here, the family thinks they are doing what is best for them, and that does mean no contact or little of it, until we tell them they are better" said Doctor Gellar.

Lydia nodded her head.

"And it's also why I started the program by bringing in the likes of your son. Sending teenagers into detention centers, I don't believe does them any good. It's not calming like this place and I think the court systems is beginning to realize that" said Doctor Gellar.

"Yes, whilst I certainly wasn't happy Noah got sent here or was even in the circumstance to begin with. I think now I am rather glad it all happened" replied Lydia.

"And I can see why as well. I have always felt so sorry for Rachel, she seemed so lonely and withdrawn. But seeing her with your son, I have seen a smile on her face that I never saw before in my time here" said Doctor Gellar.

"They were very close growing up, so it's not at all surprising to me that this is true. They always found a way to make one another smile" said Lydia.

Doctor Gellar nodded. "This isn't going to be easy Lydia, I have to tell you that"

"I know, but I want Rachel out of here. She doesn't deserve to be here until she is eighteen" replied Lydia.

"Would you be willing to step up as a legal guardian to her, until that time she is?" asked Doctor Gellar.

"Of course" replied Lydia, with a nod.

"Okay, firstly though I have to ask do you know anything in regards to her birth mother. Because anything you would want to do, she would be able to over rule you on and take Rachel herself" said Doctor Gellar.

"I don't have any idea as to who that would be, the Berry men never told anyone who she was" replied Lydia.

Doctor Gellar nodded. "Most likely in a lot of surrogate cases as well, she doesn't want to be located. The women do this mostly for money"

"Yes, so I have heard" replied Lydia.

"Okay, let me talk with the board of directors and that. I also suggest you get a lawyer to handle matters in regards to this" said Doctor Gellar.

"I will, and thank you for your understanding on this and also help" replied Lydia.

Doctor Gellar nodded. "This has the likely hood to be costly to get Rachel out of here, I don't know how iron clad this contract that the former chief of staff signed with her dad's is"

"Money is tight yes, I will admit that. But it's not an option here. I can't let Rachel stay here" said Lydia.

"It's a noble thing you're doing" said Doctor Gellar.

Lydia nodded. "Thank you. So how long do you think it will be until you're at a decision regarding this"

"I can't give you an exact time. But I will keep you informed on everything" said Doctor Gellar.

"This is very much appreciated Doctor Gellar, I can't begin to thank you" said Lydia.

"As said, you are very much welcome. And I hope we can reach a good outcome here for Rachel, so that she is able to live her life outside of these walls" he replied.

"Well I might go and visit Noah and Rachel now" said Lydia.

"Yes certainly" replied Doctor Gellar as he and Lydia also stood.

"I ask you not mention anything to Rachel though, we don't want her hopes to get up only to be dashed if we can't find a way out of this" said Doctor Gellar.

"I understand" replied Lydia, with a nod.

Doctor Gellar held out his hand, and Lydia shook it. "I will talk with you soon"

"Yes, you will and thanks" replied Lydia.

"Bye" said Doctor Gellar.

"Bye and thank you" replied Lydia, and left the office of Doctor Gellar to go and visit with both Puck and Rachel.

Leaving the current chief of staff, to see if there was any possible way to get Rachel out of the hospital and into an actual life outside those of the four walls she was currently confined to.

* * *

_End Note:_

_So thoughts on this chapter - do you think Lydia has a chance of getting Rachel out and back in to world._

_Hopefully I will have a new chapter up soon, and I have now just discovered that I can't do my late night typing binges, by taking my computer to my room to use, because for some reason as soon as I unplug my laptop it will just die on me. It is okay when plugged in, but the battery doesn't seem to charge and also doesn't seem have a charge in it even though it tells me when plugged in there is a 55% charge on it - but it's not charging at the current moment.  
So keep fingers crossed it's just a battery problem for me, and will be fixed with a new one! Because the last thing I need to be having to buy is a new computer! _

_Next chapter, we will see a return to more Rachel and Puck - that I promise. This chapter though however was very much needed in the progression of the story!_

_And if you haven't already checked out my other stories on here, then please do! I am in the midst of trying to update majority of them, since some have been dormant for a long time!_

_Until next time,  
love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and also fave/follows on this - it is as always with all my stories, very much appreciated._

_So this chapter, is short - but I think at least for this story, keeping the chapters 'short &amp; sweet' works for it.  
And we see a resolution to Rachel and the hospital...but will it be a good one?!_

_Anyway, you all know what to do at the end, so please review and if you haven't already done so, add to your fave/follow lists so that you know when a new chapter will be up._

_Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxoxo._

* * *

Chapter 5 –

After that initial contact with Doctor Gellar, he as promised kept Lydia in the loop of what was happening with the board of directors and the lawyers that were now looking into the situation involving Rachel.

Lydia didn't mention anything to either Puck or Rachel, on what was now her weekly visits to see the both of them; but Puck knowing his mother as well as he did, knew that she was indeed planning something and hoped that when he was able to leave, Rachel would be also able to come with them.

It was one Saturday afternoon, seven weeks into Puck's time in the hospital; which also meant that he had one more week left to go before he was able to be back to his old life.

Lydia had seen over the course of time, that she had been visiting that Rachel seemed to be smiling a lot more, and also even laughing sometimes, and she knew that was all due to her son being there, but the fact that the time for him to be released was nearing closer, she was getting rather worried about what it would possibly do to Rachel, if her son was to leave and the young girl who clearly had stolen her son's heart; not just at this time now, but many years ago; would become the same scared and lost girl that she was when they both first realized it was indeed Rachel Berry who was locked up in a mental hospital.

The three of them were casually talking, and Rachel seemed to be hanging on to every word that Lydia spoke about movies and music; the two of them seemingly sharing a love for the Sound of Music, when Doctor Gellar approached their table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" he said, once he had neared.

"That's fine Doctor Gellar" replied Lydia.

Doctor Gellar gave a nod. "Okay, well may we have a word Mrs Puckerman"

"Now?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, it is rather important that we do talk now in my office" said Doctor Gellar.

Lydia stood up and quickly nodded, hoping that it was good news that she was hopefully going to be told, and then looked to Puck and Rachel.

"I'll only be a little while, I'm sure it's just some paperwork" said Lydia.

"That's fine. I know Noah will be getting out soon, it's probably to do with that" said Rachel.

Lydia looked at the girl and saw that even though she was trying to give off the allure of a happy smile, her eyes said otherwise.

"Yes, well I won't be long" she replied.

"Sure Ma, take your time" said Puck.

Lydia nodded and looked at Doctor Gellar.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied, and the two of them walked away.

Puck looked to Rachel, who was now picking at her fingernails; and he placed his hands over the top of hers to stop her from doing so. "Hey, look at me"

Rachel looked up at him shyly and smiled. "Don't worry Noah, I get it. You'll be out soon, and then you will forget all about me and go on with your life. I'm use to it by now, people not caring for me, or pretending that they are caring for me, when really they don't at all"

"Okay firstly I will always care for you Rachel, that is not going to change when I get out of here" said Puck.

"But you won't be here anymore" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her sadly. "Rach, you know I will always be here for you. And my Ma too. We're going to get you out"

"You can't get me out Noah, I've asked many times. The only ones who can permit my release before I'm eighteen are my dads, and well we both know that won't ever happen. They told everyone I was dead" said Rachel.

"Rach, what do you really think my Ma is talking with Doctor Gellar for?" asked Puck.

"I don't know" replied Rachel, with a shrug of the shoulders. "Your upcoming freedom"

Puck shook his head. "No, Ma didn't want me to tell you this. But I know that she has been talking with Doctor Gellar and also some lawyers about getting you out of here"

"Really?" asked Rachel, looking to him, her eyes widening in shock at the thought.

"Yes really" replied Puck. "And I really do think she will get it done. Because well you don't mess with Lydia Puckerman"

Rachel just looked at him.

"Rach say something, please" said Puck.

"Rachel gulped and then spoke. "I'd really get to get out of here?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, you would"

"I wouldn't have anywhere to go though" replied Rachel.

"Rach, I'm sure my Ma would be very adamant that when we do get you out of here, and believe me we will, that you will come and live with us" said Puck.

"Why would you want me though? No one wants me? I'm broken goods, I'm crazy remember, that's why my dads' locked me up in the first place" replied Rachel.

"You don't believe any of that Rachel, I know you don't. So please don't say that about yourself" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him. "Do you really care about me Noah?"

"Of course, I do. I always did. I can honestly say that many years ago I fell in love with the girl next door" said Puck.

"Yo...you...you, love me?" stuttered Rachel, looking at him, from behind her hanging hair.

"Yes Rachel, I love you. I always have" replied Puck, pushing the hair away from her face, and leaning towards her and placing a quick but gentle kiss to her lips.

Rachel looked at him and gave a small smile. "I always had a crush on you as well, but I never thought it was something you would ever reciprocate"

"Well you thought very much wrong. None of the girls even back then could hold any sort of candle to you" said Puck.

Rachel blushed and looked at him. "Can, can you kiss me again?"

Puck smiled and gave a nod. "I can"

He gently kissed Rachel, letting her be the one to take the lead, as she slowly tried to work out how to, seeing that it was very much her first ever actual kiss.

The two of them though however, were interrupted by Lydia, clearing her throat to get their attention, having come back from her talk with Doctor Gellar.

Puck and Rachel moved away from one, and Rachel blushed having been caught out doing what they were.

"Ma, it wasn't what it looked like" sais Puck.

"I know what it was Noah Puckerman" she replied, as she sat down.

"I told Rachel, Ma. What you're hoping to do" he said.

Lydia looked at her son. "You did now, did you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ma. But when you walked away Rach was so sad about the notion of my leaving here in a week, that I had to give her some hope" replied Puck.

Lydia sighed and looked at him and then to Rachel.

"It's okay if you can't get me out Mrs Puckerman. You tried and that's all I can ever ask for, and it's more than anyone has done for me in a long time" said Rachel, with a sad smile.

"Rachel, please call me Lydia" she replied.

Rachel nodded her head and gave a small smile. "Thank you Lydia, really. And I hope even though Noah won't be here much longer that you both maybe will still come and visit me occasionally"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but we won't be able to do that" said Lydia.

"Ma, you're not going to come and stop me from coming and seeing Rach if she is still here" said Puck, raising his voice ever so slightly.

"Well I don't know why you would ever want to come back here, if Rachel isn't going to be here" said Lydia.

"What?" asked Puck, looking at his mother; his eyes widening in shock.

"I, I, I won't be here? Where will I be?" asked Rachel, looking to Lydia also but more so in terror.

"I think you both very much already know where you will be Rachel" said Lydia.

"You got Rachel out of here?" asked Puck.

Lydia nodded. "That is what Doctor Gellar wanted to see me about just then. They can't see any reason to keep you here Rachel, when there is nothing wrong with you"

"But I have nowhere to go. I don't have a home" replied Rachel, looking to her.

"You do have a home, with me and Noah and Sara" said Lydia.

"I don't want to impose on you. Thank you, but I can't ask that you do this for me" replied Rachel.

"Rachel, you are not imposing in any way at all. I have agreed to be your legal guardian, since your fathers aren't willing to even acknowledge you and we haven't a clue as to who your birth mother is" replied Lydia.

"So Rachel will really get out of here?" asked Puck.

Lydia looked to her son and nodded. "Yes"

"When?" asked Puck.

"The day you leave, Rachel will come home with us" she replied.

"Are you sure you want me?" asked Rachel.

"Of course we want you Rachel. Very much so" replied Lydia.

"Definitely Rachel, there is nowhere else you are ever going to be but beside my side" said Puck, placing a kiss to her cheek.

"There will be boundaries you two, I hope you both know that. I don't want any funny business going on under my roof. You hear me" said Lydia.

"Sure Ma" replied Puck.

"Yes I understand" replied Rachel. "And really thank you so much, I can't ever thank you enough"

"Don't mention it sweetheart, you being free and happy will be thanks enough" replied Lydia.

Rachel nodded and Puck gave her another quick kiss on the cheek, ignoring the look from his mother, which was rather amused by how quickly her son had fallen for Rachel all over again.

"You're coming home Rach" said Puck, and the three of them continued to talk, all excited about what possibly the future could potentially hold.

* * *

_End Note: Well there you have, Rachel will soon be back into the world. But how is she going to cope and how will others be finding out that she isn't actually dead like that thought that she was._

_I hope no one thought the Puckleberry was rushed in this, but I needed it to happen here, just so Rachel does know that there is someone who does care for her. And I always did get the feeling in Glee, that even though it was never really said or even acted upon, that Puck did have a long standing crush on Rachel.  
__Would have loved to have seen in the final ep as well, more as to what some of the other Glee members were doing instead of it all being about Kurt, Blaine and Rachel, Jesse. Not getting to really know what happened to any of the other characters that we all came to know and love, I think was a really huge kick in the guts, and therefore makes my resolve more to never again watch another Ryan Murphy show a lot easier...because that man has a serious case of ADD and it personally drives me mad how he starts of his shows so well and then just ends up destroying them!_

_Anyway, until next story update - don't know which one that will be yet!_

_Love as always to you all!  
KJ xoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you one and all once again for the lovely reviews and also for the fave and __follows on this story._

_So this chapter sees Rachel finally out of the facility that she has be now for quite a __number of years, and into a whole new life living with the Puckerman's._

_And of course Puck is still being extremely over protective of Rachel as you can imagine as __well._

_I should also note, that for the purpose of this story, I am going to make some younger __then what we saw on the show, and you will see reasons for this as you read._

_But without my further ramblings here is the next chapter, and as always you know what to __do at the end._

_Love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6

Over the next week, Rachel's excitement about finally getting to leave the place that she had been in for so long; grew.

Puck also couldn't be happier either, that Rachel was going to be able to get out and also that she would be calling his home, her home also.

Since Rachel, had been out of the mainstream education system for such a long period of time; Lydia organised with Principal Figgins at McKinley to have Rachel assessed for her grade level.

The test which Rachel had done, would therefore clarify which grade level she would be placed into at the school, and she would find that out from Lydia which one that was the day that both her and Puck left the hospital.

The Friday afternoon, when both their sentences ended as Puck was referring to it as, came around; and the two of them packed up the small amount of stuff that they had with them in the hospital.

They were both waiting outside the office, of the Chief of Staff; where Lydia was signing all the required paperwork that said Puck had finished serving his time, and also the paperwork for Rachel to say that Lydia was taking legal guardianship of her since her father's had all but relinquished any rights to her.

The door opened and Lydia walked out along with the Chief of Staff, and he shook her hand.

"Thank you, so much for this" said Lydia.

"Not a problem, and if there is anything you ever need. You know I am only a phone call away" said Doctor Gellar.

"Well hopefully, that won't be needed. But thank you" replied Lydia.

Doctor Gellar looked at Puck and Rachel, and held out his hand to both of them, which they each shook.

"Thanks doc, guess it wasn't so bad here after all" said Puck.

"No, but do me a favour. Keep yourself out of trouble" replied Doctor Gellar.

"Don't worry, he will be" said Lydia, looking to her son.

Doctor Gellar gave a laugh, and turned to Rachel. "I hope you have a good life Rachel, you deserve it"

"Thank you" replied Rachel, with a smile. "For not giving up on me, and allowing me to get out of here"

"Well, I am very sorry that this happened to you and I can't begin to apologise. However I do hope that now you will be able to live your life to the fullest and achieve everything you have ever wanted" said Doctor Gellar.

"Me too" replied Rachel, with a smile.

Doctor Gellar nodded. "Okay, goodbye both of you. And good luck with it all"

"Thank you" said Lydia, and looked to both Puck and Rachel. "Come on you two, let's go home"

Puck nodded and took Rachel's hand, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, let's go home"; and the three of them left the psychiatric hospital for what would hopefully be the final time.

#LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG#

Lydia turned into Putters Lane, and Puck who was sitting in the backseat along with Rachel reached over and took her hand as they approached the Puckerman resident, knowing that it would be hard for Rachel to see the house next door to his; that she had once upon a time called home.

"Do you need some time, Rachel?" asked Lydia from the front as she slowly drove down the street.

"No, it's fine. I can do this" replied Rachel. "But thank you for asking"

"Just let me know if you want to stop sweetie" said Lydia, as she slowly continued to drive down the street, giving Rachel some time to process it all.

"We're both right here with you Rach" said Puck.

Rachel looked to him and smiled. "I know" she replied, as they got closer to the two houses.

"And Sara also, she couldn't last night stop talking about Rachel coming to live with us" said Lydia.

"It's been so long since I've seen Sara, she was nine years old when I last saw her" replied Rachel.

"Yes, and now she is almost a teenager. It's hard to believe" said Lydia, as she paused for a moment and then turned into 1476 Putters Lane.

"Well if any boys know what is good for them, they won't be coming anywhere near her for at least a few more years" said Puck, as Lydia turned off the engine and looked to the two sitting behind.

"It hasn't changed" said Rachel, looking to the Puckerman resident, and then over to what use to be the Berry resident next door, at 1474 Putters Lane.

"No" replied Lydia, shaking her head.

"Are they nice, the ones who bought the house?" asked Rachel, looking to Lydia.

"Yes, they're a young couple with two young boys" replied Lydia.

Rachel nodded. "That's good"

"So you ready for this, you want to go in and see my crazy sister?" asked Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at him and laughed also. "Yes, lets"

"Okay then" said Lydia, opening her door as Puck and Rachel opened theirs also and got out of the car.

Puck walked around to Rachel and took her hand, and Lydia went to the front door and opened it.

"Sara, we're home" called out Lydia, as the three of them walked inside.

Rachel looked around at the familiar Puckerman resident as Sara came running down the stairs.

"Puck" she said, practically flinging herself at her older brother and hugging him.

Puck gave a laugh and returned the hug. "Hey kiddo, I missed you"

"Really?" asked Sara, looking at him.

"Nah, not really" replied Puck, but cracked a smile and Sara knew that meant that her brother had missed her.

"Hi Rachel" said Sara, maneuvering herself out of Puck's hug and looking at the other person now present in the household.

"Hi" replied Rachel, with a smile.

"Can I hug you too?" asked Sara.

Rachel nodded. "Of course"

Sara smiled and gave Rachel a hug, who also returned the hug.

"I was so happy when Mom told me that you were still alive" said Sara.

Rachel looked at her. "Really?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah, when you were next door it was like I had a big sister. And I was really sad when your dad's said that you had died"

Rachel looked at her and nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Sara, I wish all of it didn't happen"

"That's okay, you're here now" said Sara.

"I am" replied Rachel.

"And you're really going to be staying with us?" asked Sara.

Rachel nodded her head. "Is that okay with you?"

"More than, because now I have someone to ask stuff about boys too" replied Sara.

Rachel laughed and smiled. "Well I don't know how much help I will be, but I will try to answer any questions you have"

"No you won't. I have told you no boys, until you're eighteen" said Puck.

Sara looked at her brother with raised eyebrows.

"I mean it" said Puck, looking at her.

"Okay, we don't need to be getting into any arguments now" said Lydia.

"Well he started it" said Sara, pointing to Puck.

"Sara" said Lydia, looking at her daughter.

"Okay fine" replied Sara, and quickly looked at Puck and poked her tongue out.

"Now Rachel, would you like to see where you will be sleeping?" asked Lydia, ignoring that of her two children and their antics and turning to the other girl.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you" replied Rachel.

Lydia nodded. "Follow me" she said, and headed up the stairs.

Puck gave Rachel a quick smile and lightly pushed Sara out of the way, before the two of them followed Lydia up stairs to see what Rachel's accommodations would be whilst she lived with the Puckerman's.

#LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG#

The next day, since Rachel had little to no clothing or basically anything of her own and had borrowed some clothes from Sara last night, firstly to sleep in and also to wear the next day; Lydia insisted on taking her shopping so that she was able to choose some things for herself.

Puck who was also not wanting to leave Rachel's side, also insisted on coming along shopping; and he along with his mother and Sara, were now in Macy's whilst the three women walked around picking out and selecting things that Rachel may like.

"Okay, I'll go and try this lot on" said Rachel, as the number of clothes in her arms started to get rather heavy.

"Sure sweetheart, and please don't feel as if you can't have anything you like there" said Lydia.

Rachel looked at her and nodded. "Thank you" she replied, before walking off to the change rooms with Sara following behind her; who also had some more clothes for Rachel to try.

Lydia walked over to Puck and looked at her son. "How you going here?"

"Okay" said Puck, looking to his mother.

"Well anytime you want to leave and maybe go catch up with your friends, then please let me know. I don't want you to feel as if you have to do this all day" said Lydia.

"I want to Ma, I don't want Rachel to feel as if she isn't cared for right now" said Puck.

Lydia looked at her son and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you are growing up now Noah, and what you are doing here for Rachel. Well it gives me hope that you will grow up to be a fine young man"

"Aww, gee Ma. Don't go getting all weepy on me here" said Puck, with a laugh.

Lydia gave a laugh also. "I can't help it, I thought for a while I would be having to visit you in jail and well just seeing you today here and how much you care for Rachel. It makes me happy"

"Hmm, yeah weepy Ma; we're in public" said Puck, but couldn't help but feel a little like that himself at hearing how proud his mother was of him.

Lydia smiled and quickly gave her a son a kiss on the cheek.

Puck rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Do you think Rachel is okay with her being a grade below?"

"I know it worries you that you won't be able to keep an eye on her all the time at school Noah, but you know some freshman that you can introduce her to, right" said Lydia.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Although I just don't know if they understand the gravity of the situation and all that happened with Rachel. Because they never knew her before"

"I'm sure that won't matter, and from what you have told me about some of the younger ones in Glee club, they don't seem to be the judging type" said Lydia.

"Ma, believe me when I say you don't know half the shit that goes on in that club" replied Puck.

Lydia looked at her son. "Noah, language"

"Sorry Ma, but if you think me knocking up Quinn was bad, and having her lie to me about it, and then giving up the baby without me having any say in it. You really don't want to know about any of the other lying and backstabbing that goes on in that club" he replied.

"Well, I can't tell you to quit the club because I do know that music has always been an outlet for you. But I do want you to protect Rachel, and do what you think is right for her" said Lydia.

"Believe me Ma, I will" replied Puck, with a nod as Rachel and Lydia came back over to them.

"Have you chosen some things?" asked Lydia, looking to the girls.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, this lot if you don't mind"

"I don't sweetheart" said Lydia, with a smile.

"Can I get this too please Mom, it looks really amazing on" said Sara, holding up a dress as well.

Lydia looked to her daughter and nodded. "Yes, you may since you have also let Rachel borrow a lot of your stuff as well"

"Thanks" said Sara, with a smile.

"Okay, so let's go back for this lot and then we really should take a look at the underwear section and get you some things from there" said Lydia.

Rachel nodded and gave a blush also at the thought of shopping for the intimate stuff.

"Now that sort of shopping I can definitely be on board with" said Puck, with a smile.

Rachel turned even redder and Sara laughed.

"Noah Puckerman" said Lydia, lightly hitting her son on the back of the head.

"Owww, gees Ma" he replied.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you" said Lydia, having noticed Rachel get shy at the thought of that shopping; before they headed up to the counter to pay for the things Rachel was wanting to purchase from that section.

* * *

_End Note: Next up, we see Rachel take those first steps into the world of McKinley, and __that means you will see her interactions with those she knows and remembers who I have __mentioned, and also some of the other familiar Glee faces. (And as said for the purpose of __this, I will be making some of them freshman, as they were in the show but also some others __as well who weren't).  
So Puck will be in 10th grade and therefore a sophomore and Rachel __will be in 9th grade and classed as a freshman. (And Puck knocked up Quinn at the end of __the freshman year, and she then had her baby Feburary of her sophomore year - and this was __also the same year in which Glee club started, in September of that) But there will be __more clarification as to how Rachel's freshman year will work in the next chapter, since __there isn't obviously much time left in school year._

_Also as well if you are interested - a picture of the outside of the Puckerman house is on my Tumblr. Link in my profile._

_Anyway, hopefully will have another chapter of one of the other stories soon._

_So until then,_

_Love KJ xoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know this is a quick update for this story, but I am feeling particuarly generous today and thought I might as well get it out a little earlier than I was planning too!_

_So this is Rachel's first day at McKinley, and the first of the next couple of chapters that will explore how that goes for her. It will also see her making maybe some friends, and of course as well some very sweet Puckleberry as well if I do say so myself._

_So you all know what to do at the end, and that is review; and of course if you haven't already fave or follow this story as well!_

_Until next time,  
love KJ xoxox_

* * *

Chapter 7

Monday morning, Rachel along with Puck was sitting in the inside of his pickup truck making the short drive to McKinley.

Lydia had insisted on cooking them a huge breakfast, and was even also wanting to take Rachel to school to make sure that everything was okay before she officially started.

However Puck assured his mother, that he would handle it all and that he would also make sure that nothing would happen to Rachel, and he would do his best to make sure that she was okay, even though they were going to be for the most part of the day in different classes.

They were driving along in a somewhat silence towards the school, Puck letting Rachel take the time before she was thrust into the halls of McKinley to think and also keep calm, when he noticed that she was looking at him with interest as he drove.

"Everything okay?" asked Puck, quickly glancing to her as he drove.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I was just watching you drive that's all"

"I could teach you if you want" replied Puck.

"Really you would do that?" asked Rachel.

"Of course, everyone needs to learn how to drive" replied Puck, as he pulled into the McKinley High student parking area.

"That, that would be good" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Okay well you let me know when you want to" said Puck.

"Thank you" replied Rachel, with a smile, as Puck parked the car and shut off the engine.

"However I might make you learn in my Ma's car, since this is a manual and hers is an automatic" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Whatever you think is easier"

"Well I definitely think Ma's car is for a beginner and then maybe I just might let you drive my girl here" said Puck, with a smile and took Rachel's hand.

"Your girl?" asked Rachel with a laugh.

"Well, she doesn't compare to this other girl I know, who is totally amazing" said Puck, which caused Rachel to blush. "But she is definitely the most loyal one in my life"

Rachel laughed. "I will never understand men and their fascination with a heap of metal"

"She has feelings you know, don't call her a heap of metal" replied Puck.

Rachel laughed again and Puck smiled, seeing that his plan to make sure Rachel was well and truly happy and relaxed before they headed into the school was working.

"So you're ready to do this?" asked Puck.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I think so"

"It's okay if you're not. We can blow off school today and go hang out somewhere, just the two of us" said Puck.

"Your mom would kill both of us if we did that" said Rachel.

"Me maybe, not you" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"It's fine, I need to do this" said Rachel.

"Okay, well let's go shall we" said Puck, opening his door and then going around the passenger sides to Rachel's and opening her side, to let her out.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, with a smile as she placed one of the shoulder straps of the backpack that she had also gotten when they had gone shopping over the weekend over one of her shoulders.

"Just take deep breaths. It will be okay" said Puck, taking her hand.

"Yeah, it will be" replied Rachel, with a smile to him and then the two of them headed into McKinley High School.

#LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG#

Rachel and Puck were waiting outside the office of Principal Figgins, who had requested to see Rachel before she officially started classes that morning.

The door of his office opened and he walked out, approaching the two teens.

"Mr Puckerman, Ms Berry. Come on in" he said and gestured towards his open door.

Puck stood as did Rachel and the two of them followed Figgins into the office.

"So Mr Puckerman, I take it we are not going to be getting any more trouble from you now?" asked Figgins, as he sat in the chair behind his desk.

"No sir" replied Puck, shaking his head. "I promise no more trouble"

"Good, good" replied Figgins, and looked to Rachel. "And Ms Berry, welcome to McKinley"

"Hi, thank you" replied Rachel.

"Now I am aware that Mrs Puckerman has informed you that we are going to be placing you into the freshman grade" said Figgins.

"She has, yes. But I am not sure if I fully understand how this will work. After all we only have a few months left in the school year" said Rachel.

"That is true, only 3 months left. However what we are hoping and I have spoken with the teachers in regards to this, is that you are able to get enough of a grasp of the school work for the year to take the final freshman exams. Which then means that next year you will be a sophomore and therefore won't be two years behind in age of that of your fellow classmates" said Figgins.

"And if I can't manage to do catch up in that time?" asked Rachel.

"We will give you all the assistance we can from a teaching end, to assure that it does" replied Figgins.

"Okay, thank you" replied Rachel with a nod.

Figgins started to shuffle some papers on his desk and picked up a few small sheets of paper. "This is your class timetable, Ms Berry; and also as well your locked number and the combination for it"

Rachel took the pieces of paper from Principal Figgins and looked at them quickly.

"Mr Puckerman, I believe you will be making sure that everything is okay with Rachel throughout the day" said Figgins looking to him.

"Yeah, I've already given Rachel a copy of my classes, in case she needs to find me for anything" said Puck.

"Good, good" replied Figgins and looked to Rachel. "And Ms Berry, please know that my door is always open if you are needing anything at all"

"I will remember that" replied Rachel.

Figgins nodded. "Okay, well homeroom bell is going to be going soon. So please head on out, and get to there"

"Sure thing Principal Figgins, and thanks" said Puck.

"You're both very welcome" replied Figgins.

"Bye, thank you" said Rachel.

Figgins gave her a smile and Puck and Rachel headed out of the office and into the halls of McKinley.

"Do you know where this locker is?" asked Rachel, handing him the piece of the paper with the number and combination on, as they headed out.

"Yep, I do" replied Puck, as they started to walked.

"Okay, that's good" replied Rachel, as she looked at the timetable she had. "Now I just got to find all these classrooms"

"I'm sure the teachers won't mind if you're a little late to classes, if you get lost" said Puck.

"I know, but I still don't want to set a bad example" replied Rachel.

"And you won't" said Puck, as they approached a bank of lockers. "Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Mr Schuester" replied Rachel, looking at the name on her timetable for that particular class.

"Good ol' Schue" said Puck, with a laugh as he stood beside the locker that was indicated on the piece of paper that Rachel had been given.

"You know him?" asked Rachel.

"Yep, he's the Spanish teacher and also the Glee club director" replied Puck, as he tried the combination written on the piece of paper in order to open what would be Rachel's locker.

"So he's nice then?" asked Rachel.

"One of the better teachers in this place, that's for sure" replied Puck, as the locker opened and he gave a smile to Rachel. "Your locker"

Rachel laughed and looked into the locker. "Thank you"

"Sure, just keep that safe okay. Don't want anyone breaking into your locker now" replied Puck with a smile and handed her the piece of paper.

Rachel nodded and placed her backpack into the locker and grabbed out a notebook, folder and also a case of pens before closing it up.

"Just make sure you always turn it a little any direction, so that someone can't just come up and open it" said Puck, as he turned the lock slightly on Rachel's locker.

"Okay" replied Rachel, with a smile as she placed the locker number and the combination into her notebook.

"So do you know where Mr Schuester's homeroom class is?" asked Rachel.

"I do, come on I'll walk you" replied Puck.

"Don't you need to be getting your own books from your locker and putting your bag away?" asked Rachel, looking to him as they started to walk.

"Yeah, but I can do that once I know you are in your homeroom and safe" said Puck.

"You don't have to be by my side every minute of the day Noah, I can look after myself" said Rachel.

"I know that, it's just today at least I want to make sure everything goes smoothly for you" replied Puck as they neared the homeroom class of Mr Schuester.

Kurt Hummel and Tina Cohen-Chang were walking towards the classroom also from the other direction and stopped when they saw Puck standing nearby.

"So, look who finally returns" said Kurt.

"Hmm, how you been Hummel?" asked Puck. "You miss me?"

Kurt gave a laugh. "Miss the daily dumpster tossings?"

"Well that, and my dashing good looks and sheer talent in the glee club" replied Puck.

"You're not that tal...tal...talented" stuttered Tina.

"But you admit I'm good looking, you didn't debate on that" said Puck, with a smile.

"N...n...n...o, not that ei..ei..ther" stuttered Tina, again.

"Okay look I am hoping we can put all of the crap that has gone on between us this year, and you two can do me a favor" said Puck.

"And we'd do that because?" asked Kurt.

"It will mean no more dumpster tossings, and I will also get the other footballers to chill on the slushy facials" said Puck.

"Okay, and why may I ask?" asked Kurt.

"Because I need some people to keep an eye on Rachel, here for me" said Puck, gesturing to Rachel who was still standing next to him and hadn't spoken since he had started talking with Kurt and Tina.

"Wh...wh...why us?" stuttered Tina.

Puck looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Because you're some of the only freshman, who aren't actually all that scared of me, and I trust you both"

"I guess, we can" said Kurt, and turned to Rachel. "Hi"

"Hello" replied Rachel, with a small smile.

"I'm Kurt and this is Tina" replied Kurt.

"Hi Tina" said Rachel.

"Ni...Ni...Nice to mee...meet you Rachel" said Tina.

"You too" replied Rachel, with a smile to the girl.

"Promise me you'll look after Rachel" said Puck, looking to both Kurt and Tina.

"Pr...Pr..Promise" replied Tina, with a nod.

"You can trust us Puck" said Kurt.

Puck nodded and looked at him. "Good, because I really do mean it when I say I will get Karofsky and those guys to stop with the slushies"

"Thanks" replied Kurt, as the bell sounded signalling the beginning of homeroom

"Okay Rach, I really have to go. But I will come and find you at morning break" said Puck.

"Sure, okay yeah" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"You'll be fine, these guys are okay" said Puck, placing a quick kiss to her cheek, which raised the eyebrows of both Tina and Kurt.

"Bye guys and thanks again" said Puck, looking to the other two teens.

"Sure, any time" said Kurt.

Puck gave them a quick smile and then with a final wave, he headed off towards his homeroom class.

"So shall we go in" said Kurt.

"Yes" replied Rachel, looking at him with a nod.

The three of them walked into the classroom and headed to some empty desks, near the front, where Artie who was in a wheelchair was sitting as well.

"Hi guys" said Artie, when he saw his two friends, and then looked at Rachel. "Plus girl I don't know"

"This is Rachel, she's apparently a friend of Puckerman's" said Kurt, as he sat down at one of the desks.

"Puck's out, huh?" asked Artie.

Tina nodded and looked to Rachel. "Ho...How do you know P...P..Puck?"

"We're old friends" replied Rachel, as she also took a seat next to Kurt and Tina went and sat on the opposite side next to where Artie was.

"Looked at little more than just old friends to me" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him. "It's kind of complicated"

"So where were you before coming to McKinley?" asked Artie.

"Umm in Westerville" replied Rachel.

"Oh please don't tell me that you're one of those preppy school girls from one of those fancy schools out that way" said Kurt.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I was ummmm, home schooled"

"So you wanted a normal education is that why you came to McKinley?" asked Artie.

Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"Why would you choose McKinley though, there had to be a better school besides the cest pool of crap that is here" said Kurt.

"Noah is here, and I feel safe with him around" said Rachel.

The other three looked at her, not sure how to respond to that comment as Mr Schuester walked into the room.

"Good morning guys" he said, as he placed his bag down on the desk.

"Morning" choursed back the room full of students.

"Okay so let's take attendance and then we'll see to that there is any business before we head off to class for the day" said Mr Schuester, and then set about official homeroom business.

#LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG#

After Mr Schuester had finished marking the attendance roll and also going through some notices about things that were happening around the school, he dismissed the group.

"So Rachel, where are you for your first class?" asked Artie, as he wheeled over near her.

Rachel looked at her class schedule to see the first class. "English"

"Well looks like you're with me and Tina then" replied Artie, with a smile.

"You don't have English class?" asked Rachel, looking to Kurt.

"No, I have Home Ec. But you're in the next class with me and that's French" said Kurt, pointing to her schedule. "See this one here"

Rachel nodded. "Okay yeah that will be interesting, I am not looking forward to that class"

"Come find me and I will help you. I am _plus de parler couramment la langue_" said Kurt.

"Huh?" asked Rachel, looking at him confused.

"Fluent" replied Kurt.

"Oh, umm thank you" said Rachel, with a nod.

"Yeah, so shall we get to class" said Artie.

"J...j...j..joy" stuttered Tina, as the four of them went to leave.

"Rachel, a quick word before you head out" said Mr Schuester, who saw them about to leave.

"Yes?" asked Rachel.

"I just want to let you know Principal Figgins has filled us in on the circumstances regarding everything, and I just want you to know if you ever need to talk. My door is always open" said Mr Schuester.

"Thank you" replied Rachel, with a smile.

"And are you guys, helping Rachel out today?" asked Mr Schuester, looking to Artie, Tina and Kurt.

"Yes, Puck asked us if we could" replied Kurt.

"That's good, I'm glad to see that you're all seeming to put your differences aside. It will be good not only for the club, but also Rachel as well" replied Mr Schuester.

"Well Puck did say he'd try and stop the slushy facials, so hopefully that is also happening" replied Kurt.

"I hope so too" said Mr Schuester with a nod, as students for his Spanish class started to come into the classroom. "Well I should let you get to class, and I also have a class to teach"

"Sure, Mr Schue. See you after school for Glee" said Artie.

"Yes" replied Mr Schuester, with a nod.

"Le...le...let's go Rachel" said Tina.

Rachel looked at the shy girl and nodded and then the four of them headed off for the first lot of classes for that day.

* * *

_End Note: So what are the general thoughts of people on this so far?! And how Rachel is fairing at McKinley. Although it seems like it will be easy for her at the moment to transition into a normal sort of life, of course that won't be the case and there will be some conflict.  
Maybe within the Glee club itself, since Puck obviously still hasn't forgiven Quinn; and also as well with some other students. And if you know what Glee is somewhat famous for, then yes we will see that happen to Rachel at one point, which of course won't please Puck at all._

_As for making Kurt a freshman along with Tina and Artie; I needed someone who she could relate to a lot more in terms of loving musicals and that, and I think Kurt is the perfect one for that side of her. So hence the start of the Hummelberry friendship, and I also think it will be interesting to explore more of a friendship with Tina and Artie for Rachel as well. I hope people think I have gotten Tina's stuttering okay, as I think it's important for her character at this point to have it, as to make Rachel feel not so nervous about being shy. (Also should mention, I don't know French, well except for Baa Baa Black sheep in the language and also how to count to ten - so all my translations are done via the internet. So apologize if they are a little off)_

_Not sure when I will have the next chapter up, for this. I have the ideas for it and kind of where I want it to head. I just don't want everything to be happy and perfect, because that is no fun to write! And I won't be writing at all this weekend, since I am going to be heading to the SupaNova convention and seeing some awesome stars in person - Jason David Frank, James Marsters, Charisma Carpenter, Christopher Llyod, Sean Maguire, Georgina Haig - just to name a few! (And if I get some good pics I might even stick them up on my Tumblr acccount!) So I am totally looking forward to completely geeking out over the next few days!_

_So until next story update (hoping to get one of Sparrow up, as well as Everywhere. And don't forget to check out the So No One update if you haven't done so already),_

_lots of love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
